Mai-Hime: Truth of Otomes
by saberblast
Summary: AU story where there is more to Nao and Midori then they show to others. (FAIR WARNING: THIS WILL CONTAIN YURI IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ)
1. Chapter 1

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN MAI-HIME AND MAI-OTOME OR PROFIT FROM MAKING THIS STORY**

_**How it all started**_

_The door to a little redheaded girl and her mother's apartment swung open to show a teenaged girl and a woman who must be her mother walking in._

_"Thank you for coming over I really need to talk to about something very important." said the woman as her daughter was clinging to her behind her leg a little shy and scarde at the sight of the two strangers in the apartment._

_"No it's okay really. Dear could you keep her daughter company while we talk?" said the woman who looks over to the teenager beside her with her hair in a long ponytail as well as blue jeans a white T-shirt andblack jacket._

_"Sure." she said with a big smile on her face then she walks over to the small chiled with blood red hair and gets down on one knee. "Hi my name is Midori what's your name?" she said in a sweet and very friendly voice._

_The redhead only tried to hide behind her mother's leg more from the teen shy and scared of the others approch to her._

_"Oh that really hurts. All I wanted to know was your name." Midori said as she made a funny looking face then she softend her eyes as a warm smile comes to her face. "There's no need to be shy I won't bite. I promice."_

_The redheaded girl peaks her head out from her mother's leg to view Midori's caring face. "My...my name's Nao." she said a little hesitant._

_"So it's Nao then. Thats avery pretty name I'm horned it's nice to meet you. Hey tell me something is there anything fun to do around here?" she said as a goofy grin spreads across her face._

_Nao brightens up and shines a bright smile then takes Midori's hand and pulls her further into the apartment leaving two adults alone._

_"Wow. Nao never opens up to strangers that fast. She still sacluds herself from the pther kids in grade school out of shyness." Nao's mother says as she was a bit surprised at how fast that just happened as she wathed the two daughters leave._

_"Yeah Midori is great with kids in fact sometimes I still thinck shes still a kid at heart and thats why they get along so well." Midori's mother explained with a smile at the sight of the two daughters now playing together._

_"Come with me." Nao's mother said as she motioned her friend to follow her to a separate room where their daughters would'nt hear their conversation._

_A few minutes later the sound of laughter could be heard from the living room as their kids continue to have fun. Midori's mother was a docture and was exmining Nao's mother who was very sick and did'nt want her little Nao to know. To be honest the examination wasn't looking to good as a frown came to the doctures face._

_"So. Is it still that bad?" Nao's mother asked fearing that her instincts on the matter was true._

_"Yes. I'm sorry there really isn't anything anyone can do." Midori's mother said feeling guilty and still hoping that there is something she can do._

_"How long do I have left.?"_

_"..."_

_"Please just tell."_

_"If I had to make a wild guess at the state your disses is at now you might have three maybe four months left to live. However this disses is always unpredictable. You could drop dead right now for all I know." Midori's mother no longer had the will to even look her friend in the eyes after what she consider a failer of her doing her job._

_"Well if that does happen please could you take care of Nao for me. She really likes you and Midori very much."_

_Now the docture was on the verge of breaking down and crying. This woman has been her best friend even since she was a child. As tears began to rool down her cheeks she brought her the sickly woman into a hug and cried her eyes out promising her that while Nao's mom gently combed her fingers through the doctors hair._

* * *

><p><em>A few more minutes pass by and the two women came back to the living room to see their daughters playing a video game and a rather complicated one at that to. The surrprising thing is that MIDORI was the one that was having a very difficult time playing time playing against the five year old and was losing badly. The number of times that Midori had lost to the younger girl was ridiculous too. The redhead decided that it was time to end it and finish the teenager off. She pulled off a really hard move and the T.V, screen flashed with the words 'WINNER CUSTOM CHARACTER JULIA' as she beat Midori yet again. The teen was left with her mouth hanging open as Nao jumped and squealed for joy with another win.<em>

_"That makes ten at a game of your choosing now you have to tell me how old you are." Nao said as she bent over with a smile on her face and hands on her hips._

_"Okay okay a bets a bet." Midori turned her head from the smalfive year old embarasec that she lost the game and a bet. "I'm..."_

_"I'm sorry I didn't catch that."_

_"I'm..."_

_"Whaaaat?"_

_"I'm fifteen." Midori finally blurted out with her face red at admiting her age to the redhead. She still couldn't belive that she had lost to a kid that had no idea how to play the game she choose. That's why she didn't want to answer._

_The two adults just couldn't help but laugh at the sight of it._

_"Sorry did I not mention that Nao can be a real genius when she really wants something. If I knew you two were going the do something like this I would've already know who would have won." Nao's mother explained causing Midori to fall over onto her back groaning at learnig that._

_Midori stared at the ceiling then looked to the redheaded girl with a smile. "Your pretty smart for your age. I'm kinda jeluse." she said with a goofy smile spread across her face ._

_Nao laught at the look on Midori's face before siting down next to the teenager. "Thank you."_

_Midori's mother came walking in next to her daughter. "If your done losing to a child and being one at that. It's time to get going."_

_As Midori get up Nao quickly grabed hold of Midori's hand looking at her with pleading eyes on the verg of tears. "Do you really have to go?"_

_The teen looked into the sad eyes and couldn't help to control the urge to bring the the redhead into a warm hug whitch the child hugs her back. "Yeah sorry. Wish I could stay a little longer."_

_The five year old was about to cry when she got a idea that the teen might like. The redhead pulled away from the hug with big bright eyes. "Would you like to see my pet before you go?"_

_"You have a pet?"_

_"Yeah do you wanna see her?"_

_The teen looked back to her mother who found no problem with it and gave her daugther a nod to go a head. "Sure lets see this pet of yours."the two ran off to Nao's room to see her pet leaving the adults in the other room._

_"They look like their getting along." Said Nao's mother_

_"Yeah your right."_

_"This way." Nao said as the two entered the childs room and walked over to a web in a open contaner. Nao lowered her hand into the contaner as Midori looked into tha tank and saw a Blackwidow spider near her hand. The teen was about to freak out thinking it was going to bite the child until she heard Nao cood the spider onto her hand and it did nothing once there._

_"Good girl look I have someone who wants to see you." said the five year old as she held her hand up to the teen._

_Midori was to shocked to see a Blackwidow the size of the childs hand. Let alone a five year old having a extremly poisonus spider like that as a pet._

_"Her name is Miss Julia. Here hold out your hand." Nao instructed to the dumpfounded teen._

_"Remember Julia no bitting she's my friend." She told the spider as she let it crawl onto Midori's hand making her even more uncomterble. _

_"Umm I don't mean to be rude but could you get her off me."_

_"Sure but she's really nice. She won't bite you. Unless your food or unless I say so." Nao said with a dark smile succefully scaring the teen as the spider clmbed back onto Nao and went up to her shoulder then to rest on top of her head._

_"Dear it's time to go! We have to leave if we want to catch the plane back home!"_

_"Okay!"_

_"Do you really have to go?" Nao sad looking really sad._

_"Yeah. Hey don't be sad I promise that I'll visit agian real soon ok."_

* * *

><p><em>(Two Months Later)<em>

_Midori sat in a dark room with one leg agenst up to her chest. Her mother had died in a my plain crash when the engiens malfunctioned and the plain dive-bombed into a waiting mountain. This was the most horrorble thing she had ever felt. The T.V, was on the news going over the plain crash that her mother was in. The news stoped their reporte and switched to a news reporter on the sceen of a car crash. Midori looked up and saw the sceen, the car hit dead on by a sixteen wheeler truck that cut through the cars metal like butter. The diver of the car was killed on impact while the passenger in the back seat was greatly injured and was rushed to a nearby hospital. In the state Midori was in she hardly cared about it at all until the name of the driver and passenger was menchened. Her head gerked up with eyes as wide as dinner plates._

_'Nao!' Midori jumped down to the T.V. searching despertly for the name of the hospital. 'Good its close!'_

_Midori got up and bolted out the door and down the crowded street to the hospital. When she arrived and entered the building she saw that the recent accident was still a issue. Midori ran up to the front desk and asked where Nao was. Clearly for securities sake she had to explain their relationship and why she was there even though that should have been obvious. Once what she considered to be a pain in the waist of time she got Nao's room number and wasted no time running down the hall and stopped in front of room 212. She opened the door and looked around the white room. She had expected at least two maybe three relatives to be her for her. Midori looked to the center of the room and saw the bed that the young red head was resting on. She stepped in and quietly closed the door behind her not wanting to wake the injured girl if she was sleeping. She walked up to the bed and aw that Nao was looking outside the window that was next to her bed._

_"Midori."_

_Midori was shocked that she was able to tell who was in the room with her when she was looking away from her and the door. "Hey. How are you doing?"_

_"Pain. In more ways than one." The pain in the little girls heart was clear._

_"Things are really messed up huh."_

_"Yes."_

_"Umm do you have any other relatives?" Midori asked moving a chair up for her to sit next to the bed._

_"No. My daddy was shoot and killed not long after I was born and both he and my mommy were only childs. My grandparents passed away a year ago."_

_Midori felt tears streaming down her face at this information. This girl had no one left to take care of her._

_"Same here. My parents were an only childe too."_

_"Tell me is she dead too." This question sent a chill up Midori's spin. _

_"How do you know?"_

_"You said your parents 'WERE'. That's past tense. That can only mean they spontaneously have a sibling or...if their no longer among us. No longer among the living." Nao turned to face her friend and using her hand to wipe away the tears on her face._

_"I keep forgetting how smart you are. My mom you created you own game console from dismantling and reprograming a spare computer your had and hooking it up to your T.V." Midori said remembering how surprised she was when she learned the little girl did that._

_"...Why am I like this? Most kids my age don't even understand the concept of death yet. Aren't as mature as I am. Why can't I just be painfully ignorant like other kids my age." Nao grimly said hating herself._

_"Nao you really shouldn't hate yourself for having this insane level of intelligence. It's a gift really given to someone. Especially someone so young. Please don't hate yourself. Please." Midori now had her head pressed into the covers crying._

_"If you promise never to loss your kind smile then its a deal." Nao sat up in bed and you could clearly see the scare of where she was impaled by the metal of the car. It pierced her small frame and barely missed her heart and her left lung was damaged badly._

_"Its a deal."_

_After Nao was released from the hospital her mothers will said that if she died that her daughter would be in 's_ _care. However since she died in the plain crash and Midori was still under aged to even adopt Nao she was to be sent to a orphaning that would care for her till she was adopted or old enogh to care for herself. But Midori begged desperately for the court to allow her a chance to take Nao into her care. The court took pity on both of them seeing as their parents are dead with no living or existing relatives they allowed it under the condition that they will be under servalence and maintain a stable life at least until Midori's eighteen. The two girl eagerly agreed and they have looked out for each other ever since._

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN MAI-HIME AND MAI-OTOME OR PROFIT FROM MAKING THIS STORY**

_**Attack on Nao**_

(Nine Years Later)

A ruby red bracelet with a spider web pattern glistened in the rays of sunlight that beamed through the gaps in the tree branches. There laid a sleeping girl with blood red hair with a book on her face that she must have fallen asleep reading under a tree. Her soft snores could hardly be headed.

"NAO!" a scream woke her from her dream as she lifted the book on her face with her hand slightly to see the source for the unwelcome wake-up call.

There Nao saw Natauki riding in on Duran's back with a pissed off look on her face. As they got closer Nao had a bad feeling about what was happening but she didn't want to jump to conclusions so she waited to see what would happen.

Natsuki materialized her two handguns and fired at the redhead. Nao's eyes widened at the sight of it. "FUCK!"she ducked to the side as the two bullets hit the tree she was under and shredded the book she had to pieces.

As Nao rolled back to her feet she materialized her claws and summoned her child Julia to protect her from Duran as she dealt with Natsuki.

"That was my favorite book! What the hell Natsuki?!" she said as she saw Natsuki dismount Duran as they came to a sliding stop.

"Nao you bitch you're going to pay for what you did!"she said as she pointed her handguns at the redhead.

"What the hell are you talking about? What did I do that was so wrong?" Nao asked trying to find out what was going on.

It seemed that the question only enraged Natsuki more. "Don't you dare pretend that you don't know you little bitch!"

Nao was starting to lose her short temper from constantly being called a bitch but tried to ask again."What are you talking about?!"

"That is it!"

Enraged Natsuki pulled the trigger on her handguns firing a flurry of bullets at Nao. Nao clawed at the air with her claws sending her scarlet red wires and deflected the shoots. Duran came in on her left to attack her but was intercepted by Julia with her scorpion tail that was dripping with poison. Duran lunged back from the strike and returned to his hime's side. Natsuki throw her handguns towards Nao, they glow and shattered and firing bullets everywhere with a bright flash.

When the flash died down bullet holes could be seen on the nearby trees and bullet holes in the ground. Natsuki searched frantically since Nao and Julia were nowhere to be found. Duran lunged at his hime pushing her out of the way from a glob of white webbing shooting down from the treetops along with Julia being ridden by Nao. As Nao dismounted Julia with a leap Natsuki and Duran rolled to their feet and Natsuki ordered Duran to load his silver cartridge bullet and fired at the unsuspecting Nao.

By the time Nao noticed the silver bullet was already halfway towards her it was to late.

"Oh god. I'm going to die." was she could think as the large bullet came closer and closer.

Then out of nowhere a large robotic creature much like Duran but bigger came in with wind spiraling around it as Midori rode on top. Midori materialized her axe and with one powerful swing she cut the silver cartridge in half in the millisecond she dashed by.

The two halves of the silver cartridge went flying in two directions. One half flow and made contact with a tree and exploded freezing it and five other tree's that were close by. The other half was sent flying into Julia. Nao alerted her child about to the bullet piece so Julia raised her scorpion tail and it was hit bullet causing it to freeze and break off. The tail piece was sent spiraling and gouged out Nao's left eye.

Blood gushed from the open wound and Nao screamed in agonizing pain as she bleed out and Julia's poison burned at the cut. Midori turned and grabbed the railing of Gakutenou's back and screamed at the sight of Nao's pain. Natsuki flinched not really expecting to draw blood in this fight. Nao stumbled back and placed a hand on a frozen half of a tree as she held her left hand over the bleeding wound.

"Oh god! Nao your eye!" Midori said screaming.

Nao glared at Natsuki with hell raising hatred as her temper made her blood boil.

"YOUR DEAD YOU ANNOYING BITCH!" Nao roared at the top of her lungs in anger.

Before anyone knew what was happening. The large spider like child fired two globs of white webbing at Duran and Natsuki. One pinning Duran to the ground and the other pinning Natsuki's hands above her head against a tree. Nao took her right hand off the the frozen tree and clawed at the air in front of her sending her red razer sharp wires out to kill the bitch who did this to her.

Midori jumps from Gakutenou's back and lands in front of Natsuki. Midori takes her axe and spins it around capturing all of Nao's wires by rapping them around the long handle of her axe and starts pulling to hold Nao in place.

"Nao get a hold of yourself!" Midori pleaded to her old friend who only continued to glare at her.

"NAO!"

Nao snapped out of her anger caused trans thanks to the sound of her friends voice. She takes a look ahead of her and realizing what happened. She cuts the wires from her claw covered hand and jumps on Julia's back then takes off into the forest.

(Back at the dorms)

Midori slaps Natsuki hard across the face making her to stumble back for the stupid thing she had just done.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Midori yelled at the student.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong! She attacked Sister Yukariko!" Natsuki countered the teacher.

"No! Nao would never do that!"

"Yes she would!"

"No she wouldn't! You don't know a single thing about her!"

"What and you do?!"

"YES I DO! I'VE KNOWN HER SINCE SHE WAS FIVE YEARS OLD! BESIDES ME, SISTER YUKIKO IS THE ONLY OTHER PERSON THAT NAO WOULD DARE TO OPEN UP TO ON THIS ISLAND! SO DON'T ACT LIKE YOU KNOW HER!" Midori screamed at the top of her lungs and stormed out the dorms leaving Natsuki with a shocked expression on her face.

Midori ran through the forest screaming the redheads name searching for the teenager.

"Nao! Nao where are you?! Nao!"

No response.

"NAO!"

"Midori?"

The adult frantically looks around trying to find the source of the redheads voice. "Nao where are you?!"

"Up here." Midori looks up to find a thick white webbing of Julia's web.

"Nao." Midori said with relief in her voice. She finally found her old friend.

Nao takes her right hand and sends down wires as Midori raises her arm and let's the wires wrap around and pull her up to the web. Once there the wires vanish as Midori lands on the web only inches away from Nao.

"Are you okay?" Midori ask eyeing the hand over Nao's wounded eye with blood still running down her check.

"Yeah. It really stings." Nao answers.

"Let me see." Nao turns away from Midori's touch "It's okay I won't bit." Midori said with a smile.

Nao only laughs at the familiar choice of words and removes her blood covered hand to let Midori see the damage.

The damaged eye sure did look grotesque to say the least. Midori pulls some medicine and bandages out of her bag. She started to treat Nao. She wraps the bandages around Nao's eye then gives her a case of pain killers and a bottle of water. Nao takes the pills and washes them down with the water.

Midori leans against one of tree trunks the web was attached to as Nao lays down on her chest.

"It's a real shame you always had such beautiful eyes." Midori said as she combed her fingers through Nao's short red hair.

"You know I still have one good eye left. You saying that one's not beautiful." Nao laughs at what Midori said as she wraps her arms around the adults body.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Midori said with a slight chuckle in her voice.

They were silent for a while as Julia was suspended in the treetops and Gakutenou resting on a large enough tree branch for him as his right front leg hanged lazily off the branch.

"Midori. I love you ." Nao said out of nowhere.

"Yeah. I love you too." Midori said in a sister/motherly tone of voice.

"No I don't mean in a sisterly or a daughterly sort of way." Nao said raising her head from the adults chest to make eye contact with Midori. "I mean I love you with all my heart. Do you love me too?"

Midori was shocked by Nao's confession and started to turn the wheels in her head and thought about all the things that they have gone through in the nine years they've been together and just recently. She looks into Nao's one honest eye and finally made a decision. To tell her the truth.

"We'll. I'd be lying to you and myself if I said I didn't love in that way." Midori said with a slight chuckle.

Nao smiled, closed her eye and started to lean in closer and closer to Midori slowly giving her time to push her away if she changed her mind. But the push never came as she pressed her lips to Midori's and brought her arms up and around Midori's neck. Midori wraps her arms around Nao's waist and pulls her in close to her body.

Nao's tongue licked at Midori's lips begging for access that Midori happily granted. Their tongues danced and explored each others mouths savering the taste of the one they love. Their bodies pressed against each other and waves of pleasure shoot through them as their breast pressed to one another.

The only reason they dared to pulled apart was merely because of the need for air. Nao placed her forehead in between Midori's breast trying to catch her breath. Midori brought her arms up around Nao's back and tightened the embrace she gave her as she throw her head back tries to catch her breath as well. Smiles grow on both of their faces as they breath slow and steadily.

"It's getting late we should head back to the dorms." Midori said placing a kiss on her new lovers forehead.

"I don't know. You think I can go back with Natsuki and the others still thinking I did something wrong?" Nao said tightening her grip on Midori.

"Don't worry you'll be staying in my dorm room if they still think that. Okay."

"Your room? I think I'll enjoy that." Nao said seductively.

"Not like that. Besides we should take our relationship slow. I'd hate to screw this up for both of us." Midori said placing a quick kiss on Nao's lips.

"Okay. As long as I'm with you that's all that matters."

"You bet it is."

"...sex would still be nice though."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of a few things that you might do with me." Nao said as her eye closed.

"Nao?" Midori spoke the name of the girl in her arms to find out that she had oddly fallen asleep. She takes a look at the bottle of pain killers and finds that they have a sleeping agent as an ingredient as well as a numbing ingredients. Midori looks back to Nao caresses her check "Sleep well love." as kiss her on the forehead.

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN MAI-HIME AND MAI-OTOME OR PROFIT FROM MAKING THIS STORY**

_**Meeting with Sister Yukino**_

Nao laid motionless on a large bed fast asleep until a ray of light hit her face and woke her from her slumber. Her eye struggled to open because she was being blinded by the light in her face. She groaned and lifted her arm to close the curtain the light was coming through. 'Curtain?'

Nao shoot up out of bed quickly and got a good look of her current surroundings. She was wearing white button up shirt and just her underwear in a dorm room with a laptop on a desk a closet just three feet from the king sized bed and a nightstand next to the bed.

Nao sees the nightstand has her bracelet with a note underneath it. Nao takes the bracelet in her hand and reads the note. The note read 'Good morning beautiful.' That's when it hits her. Midori said that she would be staying in her dorm room. That put a smile on her face. Nao slipped the bracelet on her wrist and made her way out the room.

As Nao walks out the bedroom she sees Midori sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"You do know anyone else would assume the worst if they woke up the way I did." Nao said making Midori jump as she walked up behind her and slid her arms around Midori's shoulders. "Also I would have liked it better if you woke me like this." Nao pressed her lips to Midori's making the older woman melt in grasp.

Midori was all to willing to kiss back as their tongues fought for dominance. A battle that Nao won as she deepens the kiss making Midori moan into her mouth uncontrollably. Nao broke the kiss so she could walk around and sit down next Midori then she continued where she left off.

Nao forced her tongue even deeper into Midori's mouth earning another powerful moan of pleasure. Nao raised her hands to caress Midori's breast however Midori regained her senses and grabbed Nao's hands before they could and broke the kiss.

"I thought I said we'd take this slow." Midori said out of breath from their little make out session. "Looks like I need to be more careful around you."

Nao leans in before Midori could do anything and licked at the sensitive skin of her lovers neck and began kiss and suck at it earning loud moans.

"N...no Nao stop w...we can't yet" Midori struggled to say as she tries to get her loved one to stop.

Nao finally stops pulls away from Midori's neck to show that she had left a hicky there.

"I know we can't yet so I'll just keep tempting you until we can." Nao whispers seductively in her ear before standing up and heading back into the bedroom to get dressed.

Midori watches Nao's hips sway back and forth. She lies back on the couch and sigh.

"She's going to be the death of me to soon."

Nao and Midori walk out of the dorm room and Nao got a glimpse of it from the corner of her eye. She turned around to see a whole house not a dorm room at all.

"Some dorm room you have here." Nao said with a slight chuckle in her voice.

"Yeah I guess I should have just said you'd be staying at my house huh." Midori said rubbing the back of her head.

Nao took the opportunity to steal a quick kiss from the adults lips. Midori only laugh to herself and they both start heading to the school. While they were on the train to the school's train station everyone on the train stared at the one eyed redhead until she gave them all a death glare. They all turned away as Midori placed a hand on Nao's shoulder to calm her.

As they got off the train and made their way to the school Nao saw the school church and remembered what Midori said to her before they left the house. 'Sister Yukariko lied to try and start the hime battle.' Nao narrowed her eye and made her way to the church. Midori saw this and followed her to keep the redhead from doing something stupid.

They entered the church to find Sister Yukariko above a student who was down on his knees seeking advise on something in his life. Nao and Midori walked up to the sister of the church to talk. Midori Sat down on a bench inside the church while Nao walked up to the student and told him to leave. The student turned around to say something then jumped when he saw a one eyed pissed off Nao standing there. She gave him a death glare and he ran out the church leaving the three women behind.

Nao glared at Sister Yukariko who looked back at her with sadness in her eyes. "Why?"

The question made the sister flinch where she stood and she just turned away not being able to look Nao in the eye.

"ANSWER ME! WHY DID YOU PRACTICALLY BETRAY ME!?" Nao roared out of anger and hurt. She was betrayed by one of the only people she ever dared to open up to.

The Sister only dropped to the ground crying tears of sorrow at what she had done. "I-I'm sorry Nao. I'm sorry."

Nao could feel tears welling up inside at the sight of this but tried to hold them back until she got her answers. "Then why did you lie?"

The Sister was able to bring her face away from her hands long enough to answer the redhead. "I had no other choice. If I didn't do it then he would've destroyed my child and-" she couldn't continue before crying her eyes out again.

That was all Nao needed to hear to understand why she did it. If she didn't do it then her child and the person she loved most wound die. She bent down and pulled Yukariko in a warm embrace with tears in her eye. "I see why you did it now. Just tell me one thing." Yukariko looked from her hands to at Nao's face. "Who's the bastered who threatened you. Was it Nagi?"

Sister Yukariko seemed to flinch at the name and that was clearly the right answer. Nao stood and prepared to charge after the little freak but Midori got up and stood in her way to stop her.

"Out of my Midori!" Nao was furious.

"Nao think. He's clearly able to control all the orphans that we fought in the past. If he wanted to kill us or our child's he would've done so already. Do you really think you stand a chance against him?" The words sank in quickly and the redhead saw how hasty she was and looked ashamed of herself and her temper.

Midori cupped Nao's face and brought her into a passionate love filled kiss before bringing her into a tight embrace. "It'll be alright. His time will come just not now but soon." Nao seemed to relax into the touch of her loved one.

They both forgot that Yukariko was watching them the whole time and Nao turned back to look at the nune with a fear of disapproval.

"My I didn't think that you two would well-"

"Sister don't tell anyone please! If you do Midori will get in trouble!" Nao's voice range out in a worry.

"I won't tell anyone. I swear on the Lord's name I won't tell. I'm just glad that you're happy." It was silent for a moment and when the couple were making their way outside Yukariko couldn't keep quiet. "You do know that you two can never allow you child's to be killed. Ever."

"Yeah we know." Nao said as she returned the hug that Midori pulled her into. "We know."

(At the school)

Before they went to the classroom Midori took Nao to the nurses office in the school that her friend was the nurse at the school. She was no top doctor but Nao's eye was well treated by Midori so there was no real problem. Nao's bandages was replaced by a eye patch to cover her now blinded eye. The eye patch was more comfortable than the bandages will ever be.

After that they went to the classroom to explain things to the other himes.

Nao was standing outside the classroom leaning against the wall while Midori was inside talking to the other himes.

"Good so you all understand and won't attack her" Midori voice could be heard then her steps come closer and closer to the classroom doorway. "Love you can come in." she said in a whisper so the girls inside couldn't hear.

Nao opened her eye at the sound of Midori's voice and made her way into the classroom. Where Mai,Mikoto, and Natsuki were all standing inside. Mai put her hands over her mouth and Mikoto tilted her head at the sight of Nao's current condition. Natsuki turned away knowing she did this to to Nao and know she was wrong to attack her.

"Nao what happened?" Mai questioned that was obvious to everyone.

Nao only glared at Natsuki and then looked back to Mai after a anger reliving sigh. "It was a accident. Nothing more nothing less."

Natsuki shoot her head back to Nao surprised not to be hearing the hatred that she deserved. Nao know her anger shouldn't be at Yukariko or Natsuki but Nagi and whoever he may be working with if possible.

Mikoto walked up to Nao to get a better look at her. Nao felt a little uncomfortable with the child now just a few inches away from her face just staring at her.

"..Mikoto what are you doing? This is a little uncomfortable you know." Nao said a little worried.

"Can I see under your eye patch?" Mikoto asked out of nowhere about a touchy topic.

"No." Nao quickly answered. Her blind eye began to sting at the question and so she turned to leave the room.

"Nao where are you going?" Midori asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Leaving. I'll be back at your house. I just can't stand being in the same room as her." Nao's comment was clearly directed towards Natsuki. "I know I shouldn't be mad at her but it'll take some time to actually get over what she did." Nao finished placing a hand the other's couldn't see on Midori's for a quick squeeze then took it off and left out the door.

(School station)

Nao waited for the next train that would be there in a minute or two. She couldn't bare being at school for to long right now. She felt someone behind her and she instantly know who it was.

"Just what are you doing here? Won't you get fired for not teaching class?" Nao asked looking behind her to find Midori standing there.

"You really think I'd let you go back on your own without a real talk about what happened back there."Midori said as the train rolled into the station.

"Fine. Whatever." Nao shrugged off as they boarded the train.

The ride back was silent for the most part and Midori wanted to wait till they were back at the house to talk. Midori did see that Nao was tensed and she put a arm around Nao's waist to calm her not caring who on the train sees it. Nao knew what Midori was doing but accepted and relaxed into her lovers touch with a smile on her face.

Once they were back home Nao was a lot more willing to talk. However she had a different idea in mind. She decided that they should have a little make out session first. As soon as they closed the door Nao jumped at the chance and claimed Midori's lips who just melted into the kiss.

Nao quickly took control and dominated Midori who was pressed to the door. Nao's leg was pressed to Midori's wetness between her legs. Midori moaned into the redhead's mouth and grabbed the back of her head and tried to pull her even closer to deepen the kiss. They stumbled backwards and fell onto the couch with the adult on top of the redhead.

The kiss became strong, messy, and breath taking and Midori tore almost every piece of clothing off the redhead's body leaving the Nao in just her underwear. Midori had lost her mind to the sensation of what she was feeling and Nao know all to well of her actions and loving every minute of it. Midori's hands traveled up Nao's body straight to her breast to have a good feel of her prize. Nao had taken off Midori's jacket and shirt, she had one hand trying to unfasten Midori's bra while her other hand slowly traveled down the adults spine to her tail bone and moved to unzipped the adults jean skirt and tossed it to the side so she could feel her lovers soft pantie covered ass.

As Nao went to take off Midori's bra and slide off her panties that's when the adult returned from her lust filled insanity and to back to reality. She tore her lips from Nao's and stopped her hands before the only pieces of clothing she had on was gone. She looked around to see that her clothes were all over the floor along with Nao's shredded clothes. She looks back to her redheaded lover who had a cocky grin across her face. Midori giggled to herself knowing she had almost lost this one to her lover.

"I'm gonna need to be a lot more careful then I originally thought." She said giving Nao a sweet kiss on the lips for getting her this far.

"I love you. You know that right?" Nao stared up at the adult with true love in her eye earning yet another wonderful kiss.

"Yeah. I know. I love you too." Midori answered caressing Nao's check.

Midori got up and got dressed while picking up Nao's shredded clothes from the floor. Once that was done she went into the bedroom to get Nao a new change of clothes. When she came back Nao had her arms spread across the top of the couch while she had one leg on top of the other. She turned her head to see Midori and shines a seductive smile to her.

Once Nao was dressed Midori sat down and motioned Nao to lay her head down on her lap. They felt content in this position that neither of them wanted to ruin it with words. Midori just looked at Nao in her lap then frowns knowing that she was going to ruin this perfect time of peace they have now.

"Nao."

"Yes love?"

"Why is it so hard for you to forgive others?"

Nao rolled over to when she's facing Midori's stomach and closed her eye that was visible to her lover and stayed silent.

"Nao-"

"I'm not talking."

"Nao please-"

Nao got up and stormed out the room and slammed the bedroom door without a word. Midori sighed knowing she shouldn't have ruined the moment they had a second ago. Later that day it was 9:00p.m. Nao didn't even come out to eat anything and that worried the adult.

Midori was standing in front of the bedroom door with her head down wondering if she should even risk speaking to a upset Nao. Soon she made her decision and brought her hand to the door and began to knock.

"Nao?"

No response.

"Nao I'm coming in."

Still no response.

Midori walked into the bedroom and saw Nao staring at the ceiling with her arms and legs spread out. Nao took one look at the adult and closed her eye as she turned to lay down on her left side. Midori sighed and walked over to the bed taking a seat on the right side of the bed. She began to rub the redheads back who flinched at first but soon relaxed into the touch. Nao gave in and rolled over to Midori and placed her forehead to the adults back.

"Nao I won't try to pry into your decisions or reasons why you won't forgive easily. But please don't push me away because I was stupid to ask that question." Midori said turning around and placed a kiss on the redheads lips.

Nao kissed back eagerly and wrapped her arms around the adults body. There was no uncontrollable lust, no unbearable sexual need to be fulfilled. There was just undying love for the one they cherish most in there life.

When they felt the need for air they finally pulled apart from each other. Nao and Midori looked deeply into their lovers eyes then had one final love filled kiss on each other's lips. They fell back on the bed and cuddled in their loved ones arms. Midori pulled the covers over them both not bothering to change clothes so they wouldn't have to leave the warm feel of their lovers embrace and fell asleep.

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN MAI-HIME AND MAI-OTOME OR PROFIT FROM MAKING THIS STORY**

_**Misfortune**_

Nao woke up in a pretty good mood. Midori woke up next a little grumpy to get up at all. However Nao planted a kiss on Midori's lips relieving her of that grumpy mood and went to take a shower. It was a Saturday so they were free till Monday. Nao saw that they were almost out of food.

'How can Midori eat so much and still be as slim and sexy as she is?' She thought imagining Midori's naked body and how slim and fit she is. 'I wonder if imagining your girlfriend naked makes me a perv? Well not like I really care.'

Nao took some money from Midori's wallet and taped a note to it then went to the store. Midori hardly paid her money any attention. Even as a child Nao was the one who paid all of Midori's bills, her rent, her car repairs, everything. To be honest neither Nao or Midori know how the adult managed to survive this long without the redhead around. She probably struggled.

After Nao left the store she could feel that something or someone was watching her. She walked down the street and it still followed her. She turned down a dark alleyway to where no one could see what was about to happen. When Nao felt that she was alone with whatever was following her she materialized her claws ready to fight.

What came at Nao was not what she expected at all.

(Back at the house)

Midori came out of the shower completely socked. She walked into the kitchen wearing a towel tied covering her large chest as it reached down just a couple of inches below her waist. She opened the refrigerator door and saw that she almost out of food.

"Damn it." She noticed that her wallet was on the table with a note taped to it.

Dear Midori  
>I took some money when I noticed how much food was in the refrigerator. I hope you don't mind well even if you do I guess you'll just have to deal with it.<br>Love Nao

"That girl. Well I guess I have nothing better to do then wait." She said as she walked back to her room.

She walked into her room and went to the dresser. She pulled out panties,a bra,a jean skirt and a black shirt to put on. She came back to the refrigerator door and grabbed the milk carton poured herself a glass of milk. As she was drinking she heard the front door close.

Nao came in shutting the with groceries in her trembling hands and tattered clothes. Her scarlet bangs had some dry blood in them and were covering her eye and eye patch as she had a fear filled aura around her. Midori saw this horrible scene and came to her lovers side. She helped her into house and let her sit on the couch while she put the groceries in the kitchen and go to sit on the couch next to the red head.

"Nao. What happened?"

Silence.

"Nao-" Midori was cut off by Nao's soft lips.

Nao continued to kiss with force then pushed Midori onto her back and pulled Midori's shirt off then smashed their lips back together while gropeing her lovers breast while the adult tried to push her off.

Midori was finally able to push the redhead off of her then slapped her across her cheek. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Nao was silent she just sat there with a hand over the red mark Midori left. "WELL!?"

"Julia was almost killed." Those words made Midori go silent. "When I left the store I felt that someone was following me so I lowered whoever it was into a dark ally to get rid of them. I thought it was just some to bit pervert. But...everything happened so fast. When I realized what happened I was hurt and bruised and Julia was a twisted wreak. She was almost dead. I sent her away to recover while came back here. I was so close to losing her, I was so close to losing you." Nao looked up to Midori with fear and sadness causing Midori's anger to melt away. Fear was something that didn't suit Nao. Ever.

After hearing that Midori knew what Nao was feeling and couldn't let it go on. They were so close to being separated and never see each other ever again. Nao was mumbling to her self about how much she loved the adult and how she couldn't go on living without her. Midori cupped Nao's face in her hands brought her into a passionate love filled kiss stopping Nao's rambling.

The kiss grow stronger and stronger until it was a messy make out session. As reluctant she was Nao pulled away and stared at the adult questionably.

"What happened...to waiting?" Nao asked even though she already know the answer.

Midori gulped trying to control herself long enough to answer."This is a special occasion." She said as they started kissing again.

Midori leaned onto her back and let Nao continue from where she stopped her. Nao undid Midori's bra tossing to a corner of the room as Midori's large soft and beautiful breast laid there at her mercy. The redhead leaned down gently caressing the large mounds of flesh in front of her. Nao gently licked Midori's right nipple before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it as she softly toyed and pinched the other breast nipple giving it it's own treatment causing the adult to moan softly out in pleasure.

Nao continued sucking on the nipple until she pulled away with a popping sound and proceeded to do the same to the breast twin while carefully rubbing and pitching it. Midori was moaning in delight from the redheads caring touch, she held Nao's head in place with her left hand as she trailed her free hand down Nao's spine till she reached her rear. She moved her hand and started to gently massage her pantie covered pussy feeling the warmth and wetness that was there causing Nao to moan into her breast.

After Midori did a few more strokes Nao pulled away sitting on the adults lap and removed her own shirt and bra throwing them elsewhere. Midori sat up began to circle one nipple with her tongue then proceeded suck on Nao's smaller breast making the redhead moan loudly. It wasn't long till they rid themselves of the rest of their clothes and began to kiss deeply once more.

Midori trailed kisses down Nao's neck and to the center of her chest where the adult left her mark at. Midori continued to kiss down Nao's body over her stomach and navel until she reached her lovers core. Midori placed a finger to the entrance and looked to Nao.

"This is going to hurt a little." Nao nodded and she processed to deflower her loved one.

Nao winced in pain as Midori took her virginity and her blood seeped out as a sign that it was done. However it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would probably because she know that it was Midori taking it. Midori pumped her fingers in and out a few times to make sure the pain was relieved then she took them out and sucked on her fingers to clean them off then bent down to Nao's entrance.

Midori gently blow on the sensitive flesh making Nao shiver in anticipation. Midori looked up into Nao's pleading eye and smiled before gently kissing her lovers wet core. Midori kissed Nao's pussy a few more times before she began to fest on her loves body. Nao was screaming in ecstasy and was griping the couch cushions hard as she crossed her legs keeping Midori's head where it was.

Midori probed Nao's pussy with her tongue swirling and tasting every inch of the redhead. She begin to fell Nao's walls tighten around her and know what was coming. She began to quickly lap at Nao pushing her over the edge causing a high pitched scream to resonate from the redhead. Midori tasted Nao's sweet juices rush out into her mouth and she willingly swallowed every bit. Nao's body relaxed as her legs released Midori from her place. The adult pulled away licking the remaining juices from her lips as she stared back up to Nao.

"Delicious. Now it's your turn to pleasure me." Midori smirked only to receive a smile back.

"I'd love to." Nao purred as leaned up to kiss Midori.

The adult stood up and took a seat next to the redhead as they continued to kiss. Nao began to grope Midori's breast as they leaned over on the couch. Nao broke the kiss to suck and kiss Midori's neck leaving her own mark to show that Midori was hers and hers alone. The redhead trailed her tongue down Midori's body over her breast and stopped before she reached her prize.

Midori looked at her confused until Nao positioned herself in a way that they'd both enjoy. Nao was on top with her rear pointed at Midori while she was face to face with her lovers sopping wet core. Midori smiled knowing that both of them will just love this. The adult slipped her arms under Nao's slender legs and gently gripped her ass bringing her down so she could taste Nao 's pussy more. Nao did the same as the adult but bringing herself down to start licking her.

They both endured the intense sensations so that they could continue to pleasure each other. Nao couldn't hold back her moans any longer and began to finger Midori only to feel some resistance on the inside. Nao looked back at the adult in surprise that she was still a virgin. Midori know she was being stared at but a smile came to her face as she looked to the redhead.

"I never meet the right person. But looking back at it now I know why now." Nao know what she was going to say and couldn't help but shed a tear of joy. "It's because the right person was right beside me the entire time. I love you Nao and I always will."

"Midori. I love you with all my heart and that will never ever change." Nao spoke with joyful tears streaming down her face as she processed to deflower the adult.

Midori's pain was quickly replaced with pleasure as Nao continued to push her fingers in and out as she teased and licked at her clitrose. Midori keep licking and sucking at Nao trying to make her feel the pure bliss of coming. They both couldn't hold on any more and screamed out in pure pleasure. They continued to tease other trying to make the other ride out there organism as much as possible before they slumped over.

Nao struggled but succeeded to turn herself so that she was face to face with Midori. They both smiled and kissed passionately as they held each other in their protective and loving arms before finally relaxing. They both stayed in this position enjoying the others love with out speaking a word as they fell asleep with a content smile on their faces.

Nao felt a comfortable warmth under her and snuggled closer not wanting to be away from it. She felt like she was being embraced by someone and she opened her eye the most beautiful scene she had ever laid her eye on. Midori naked under her with the adult arms wrapped around the teenager. Nao noticed that she was also naked and her brain went to work processing exactly what she is seeing. Then she remembers the heavenly memories of what she and Midori did and couldn't help but planting a sweet kiss on the adults lips and return to her pillow that was Midori's breast as the adult awoken.

"Hello beautiful. Sleep well?" Nao asked planting tiny kisses on her check then down her neck.

"Your right. We should wake each other up with a kiss. It's heavenly." Midori spoke with her eyes still closed.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long. I've just been enjoying this moment and those memories."

Nao was silent and Midori knew wasn't a comfortable one. "Nao? What's wrong? You can tell me."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For trying to force you to have sex with me. I'm sorry." Nao said on the verge of tears for trying make the love of her life do something she wanted to wait to do.

"It's okay. I made it pretty clear that I forgive you. And plus I would have done the same thing if I was in your position. I love you so much that I'd don't know what I would do without you."

"Midori please never leave my side. Never ever leave me alone my love." Nao pleaded.

"Of course my dearest Nao." Midori softly spoke as she leaned in to deliver a sweet kiss to the redhead.

They slipped their tongues into each other's mouths and fought for dominance. Nao glided her hands around the adults body and began to caress her sensitive breast causing her to moan then break the kiss.

"Nao listen. I-" Midori was cut off by Nao's soft lips.

"I know. I don't want our relationship to be based on sex either. But can't we just let today be...'special'."

"...Okay. This day will be 'special'. Now make love to me my green eyed beauty."

Nao smiled and kissed the adult passionately then proceeded to do as she pleased.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Nagi walked around his usual hangout trying to wrap his head around what happened in the forest. He couldn't understand why Midori didn't head to deal with Nao like he predicted. Instead of them double teaming her kicking the hime battle into gear, she stopped both of them from fighting any further. He took the distinct pleasure in venting his frustration out on Nao and her Julia but he still needed to know. He had sent two orphans out to find either Nao or Midori so he could spy in them to find out their connection. One failed in finding Nao in her room and favorite spots on the island but the other located the adult.<p>

He had the orphan that failed him to turn into a screen so he could get a visual. Once the picture came in he immediately blushed and had the screen vanish from sight. What he saw was Nao and Midori naked on a couch having sex saying how much they loved each other. He closed his eyes and scratched the back of his head calming himself down.

"Well I didn't expect that. Who would have thought they had that kind of relationship. No wander Midori didn't doubt little Nao even with her attitude and bad choices. They are in love. As much as I would hate to tear love birds apart but I am on a deadline. This battle will happen one way or another and if not I will simply have to take things upon myself. In the end there can only be one home left for this plane to succeed." He said as he gazed up at the hime star that slowly drew closer and closer on its collision course with earth.

"After all no one wants to live one a destroyed world. Well if there are any survivors."

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


End file.
